


Let’s Jam

by Vakaara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Planet, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Goku gets a little tipsy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-DBS, Space Shenanigans, THERE’S ONLY ONE BED, They’ve very married, but they don’t get to the fun stuff til he sobers up again, the boys get stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakaara/pseuds/Vakaara
Summary: Goku and Vegeta get separated from the Galactic Patrol, and crash land on an alien planet. They have plenty of time to get a little closer.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Let’s Jam

“Dammit Kakarot!” Vegeta lunged for the spaceship’s controls, “what were you _thinking_.”

“Well,” Goku grabbed the back of a chair, braced against it as Vegeta twisted the ship in directions Goku had not expected it could go, “I was thinking we’d have better luck fighting these guys if we could actually hit them?”

Vegeta growled, twisted the ship in another stomach-churning swooop. One of the unconscious Lianes slid across the floor, bumping into Goku’s ankle. 

“Did you not think about the possibility of them _shooting at us_.”

“Um, no?” Goku was getting dizzy, trying to track what was happening with the dots of light on the screen. Other Lianen ships surrounding them. “Y’see, I kinda figured I’d be able to just teleport us back to the Galactic Patrol ship, but, well—,”

But it was gone, jumped into whatsit-drive to clear the area when a bigger Lianen ship had appeared from nowhere and started trying to make holes in it. 

Something slammed into their stolen ship, setting warning lights blaring red. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Vegeta hissed.

* * *

Everything was _loud_. Goku was following Vegeta so closely that his chest was practically plastered to the back of Vegeta’s armor, and it still felt like the river of people around them was going to carry him away. 

“Vegeta, do you have any idea where we’re going?” Goku leaned over slightly, speaking directly into Vegeta’s ear. Vegeta growled in irritation, twisting his head away. 

“Stop spitting in my ear, Kakarot.”

“Seriously though—,” Goku tripped on something, maybe a foot, and sprawled into Vegeta. 

There were _so many people_. This made West City look like nothing. Buildings towered over them, narrowing the walkway to a funnel through the flashing lights and reflecting surfaces. Smells assaulted him, cooking meat, maybe vehicle fumes, scents from bodies of species he’d never seen before. 

Vegeta kept walking, and Goku had a moment of alarm before Vegeta reached back to grab Goku’s left wrist with his left hand. “Keep up, Kakarot.”

* * *

“Ugh.” Goku collapsed, flopping spread-eagled onto the single small bed in the room that Vegeta had somehow gotten them. “This place is way too crowded.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten us stranded here, then,” Vegeta snapped, pressing his back to the wall of the narrow room then sliding down to sit propped against it, one knee bent up against his chest.

“I didn’t _mean_ to, Vegeta—,” Goku gave up when Vegeta just growled again.

They’d landed, somehow, even though half the ship had exploded around them. 

_”Oh calm down Kakarot, the damage isn’t even that bad, at least the cabin never depressurised.”_

Whatever the hell that meant. 

They also landed, somehow, in a place where ships were meant to land. That had triggered an immediate swarm of people in overalls, all kinds of species, yelling at them in a language that Goku didn’t understand but Vegeta apparently _did_.

“Hey, Vegeta,” Goku propped himself up on his elbows, took Vegeta’s glare full on, “what did you say to those people, back with the ship?”

Vegeta sighed, rubbed at his head as if it hurt. “Just selling the wreckage to them.”

“Wait. Selling? That wasn’t even our ship.” Was that even legal?

“Sure it was.” Vegeta shrugged. “Where else did you imagine we suddenly had Rucryen from, for somewhere to stay?”

“Uh.” Goku hadn’t really thought about that. Never really thought about money on Earth, either.

He hadn’t thought that Vegeta did. 

“Vegeta, how do you _know_ all this stuff?” Other languages, how to sell wreckage, how to get hotel rooms on crazy hectic planets. 

An irritated huff. “I didn’t always live on Earth, you know.”

* * *

They were back out in the press of people that made up the street. Goku was holding onto Vegeta’s wrist with probably a little too much force. 

Better to have Vegeta mad at him for being too clingy than to get separated in all this mess. 

“Oh!” They were off the street, in a small food shop. “That smells _good_.” 

Vegeta ignored him, towed Goku along to the counter as if this was just the way they normally walked around. Spoke rapid-fire in that unfamiliar language to the person behind it. Goku tried not to stare at the tentacles waving around that new person’s mouth. 

They seemed to reach some kind of agreement. Vegeta passed over what Goku vaguely understood was money on this planet, then steered them both into one of the booths. It was narrow, like everything else on the planet seemed to be, but at the same time it felt private. Good to have something solid at his back.

Goku sighed, released Vegeta’s wrist once they were sitting, closed his eyes for a moment. It was exhausting, all this noise, these smells. He opened his eyes to find Vegeta smirking at him, but it was a gentle sort of smirk.

“Not your kind of planet, Kakarot?”

“It really isn’t.” Goku’s lips twisted in a half-smile. “I’m not really one for crowds, y’know?”

Vegeta shrugged. “I know.”

It was a simple enough statement, but Goku felt warm for some reason. Vegeta knew him that well, by now. 

There was still a lot he didn’t know about Vegeta, apparently. “What language was that? That you’ve been using all day?”

“Hmm?” Vegeta looked surprised that Goku had even noticed, and hey, he wasn’t _that_ stupid, to not even notice someone speaking a _different language_ , “I was speaking Nguagael, it’s the second-most common galactic language, on par with the one you use on Earth.”

Had Vegeta really been able to speak multiple languages for the entire time Goku had known him? It felt strange, finding out like this. He’d thought that by now he knew Vegeta better. 

Food appeared in front of him, and two large glasses sloshing liquid over the sides slid onto the table. 

“That smells _delicious_.” Goku leaned forward, then hesitated, eyes flicking to Vegeta, not sure if there was any kind of etiquette that he should care about here.

Apparently not. Vegeta grabbed at the food barehanded, or at least glove-handed, and oh, okay, there were little sticks, or bones, in it to pick it up with. Not that Goku would have minded if his hands got sticky. 

It tasted different from Earth food, flavorful and spicy in a way that nothing on the Galactic Patrol ships had been. Goku licked his lips, tried something else, and that was also delicious. Spice like earthy smoke, full on his tongue, something he had never imagined but now realized he would probably miss never having again. 

And it was _filling_ , in a way that food on Earth never was. The portion had looked small, but Goku wondered now if they’d actually be able to finish, even with two Saiyan appetites.

He’d never had that thought at an Earth restaurant. 

Vegeta was smiling slightly, in a way that Goku didn’t think he realized he was doing. Were these flavors that he’d missed, on Earth? Had just figured he’d never have again, until they ended up here by complete accident? 

Too many jarring thoughts today. Goku picked up his drink, took a sip, paused. “Is this alcoholic?”

“Oh,” Vegeta’s eyes widened slightly, he almost looked apologetic, “I forgot you don't drink alcohol, we can—,”

“No, it’s fine,” Goku took another gulp, “it tastes good, I just wondered.” 

It _did_ taste good. Refreshing and bubbly, sharp flavors that he couldn’t match to foods on Earth. He could probably drink a dangerously large amount of whatever alcohol this was. 

That would be a pretty stupid thing to do, getting drunk on a strange planet. But Goku didn’t feel like it was actually dangerous. Vegeta was right there, after all. He’d make sure they got home okay.

* * *

“You smell good,” Goku informed Vegeta, trying to get his face even closer to Vegeta’s neck.

“For fuck’s sake, Kakarot,” he wasn’t _actually_ mad, Goku knew what Vegeta sounded like when he was _actually_ mad, “you are such an unbelievable lightweight when it comes to alcohol, you ought to be ashamed.”

“Nope,” Goku told him cheerfully, entirely happy with his current position draped across Vegeta’s shoulders as they walked back to the room, “not ashamed.”

Vegeta snorted, but didn’t make any move to push Goku away.

* * *

The bed was soft. Goku let himself be dropped onto it with a happy sigh. 

“You are an embarrassment,” Vegeta told him, with what Goku thought sounded like a fond tone. 

“Vegeta, hey,” Goku dragged himself back out of the hazy fog the alcohol had slipped him into, looked up to see Vegeta taking off his shirt, “oh, wow, okay—,”

He probably should have felt offended when Vegeta started laughing. “Don’t get so excited, Kakarot,” and yeah, okay, maybe Goku had started blushing a bit, “I’m just preparing for sleep, nothing more.”

“Right.” Goku’s face felt red. Maybe it was red? Vegeta was looking at him again, that smirk that was soft around the edges. 

“Here.” Vegeta had moved, was now pressing a glass of water into Goku’s hand. He thought it was water. “Drink that, it’ll help clear your head.” 

Goku gulped it down, feeling better almost immediately. “What was that?”

“Water.” Vegeta confirmed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, pulling his boots off. Goku had an excellent view of the muscles flexing in his back, raised his hand and remembered himself just short of tracing a finger along one of Vegeta’s scars. “The alcohol should wear off fast, Saiyans process it quickly.”

“Right.” Goku lowered his hand, feeling as if his heart was too loud. Maybe getting drunk had been a bad idea after all.

Wait. Was he drunk?

Vegeta was looking at him again, eyes dark and familiar. Goku still felt too hot. His breath caught when Vegeta lifted a hand toward him, but Vegeta was only taking back the empty glass.

This was bad. Goku flopped backwards on the bed, stared at the ceiling. Scrubbed a hand over his face. 

_ChiChi’s eyes, piercing. “Well, Goku, you have a good time with Vegeta up there. You two certainly seem to be getting closer these days.”_

Even if ChiChi didn’t care, and putting together a lot of what she’d said over the years, Goku was pretty sure she wouldn’t hate him for it, there was no reason to think Vegeta was actually interested. 

He was good at remembering that. When he wasn’t drunk. He’d been keeping that solidly in mind for _years_ , when he wasn’t drunk.

But now he was drunk, and they were sharing a bed. 

Vegeta returned, pushed the refilled glass of water at Goku, and Goku tried to keep his face from heating again at the _care_ in that gesture.

* * *

His head was startlingly clear when he woke. No more fog, and no ache either. Yamcha and Krillin must have been wrong about that whole hangover thing.

Goku’s nose was pressed into Vegeta’s bare neck, and Vegeta still smelled _really good_. 

They were curled together on the narrow bed, Vegeta’s back pressed to Goku’s chest. Goku was vaguely disappointed in his past self for not taking his blue undershirt off before sleeping. 

Bare legs, skin on skin. Goku’s arm was curled against Vegeta’s stomach, and Vegeta’s arm rested against it, bare hand brushing Goku’s own. 

So, on top of the other things he’d learned about Vegeta, the surprise mastery of foreign languages and bartering scrapped ships for cash, Goku had also learned that Vegeta’s preference was to sleep wearing almost nothing. 

That was fine. Goku could definitely react to that in a normal way. 

Vegeta shifted on the bed, rolled til his back was to the mattress and his eyes met Goku’s, deep black and shockingly close.

“Did you finally sober up, Kakarot?”

“Yeah,” Goku’s voice sounded too low, too rough, he cleared his throat awkwardly, “yeah, I’m feeling pretty normal again now.”

Normal except for the urge to shove his tongue in Vegeta’s mouth. Or maybe bite his neck. 

That heat was back in his face. Was it visible?

Vegeta smirked, close enough to taste, and Goku felt his body react just an instant before he realized that Vegeta would be able to feel that reaction. 

He’d been expecting anger, but instead he got a raised eyebrow. “Something on your mind, Kakarot?”

There was a playful edge to Vegeta’s tone, barely there, but Goku _knew_ him, knew all the tiny variations in his pitch. “Are you _flirting_ with me, Vegeta?”

Vegeta flinched, looking caught, and Goku realized with a start that he’d _heard_ that playful edge from Vegeta before. Frequently. 

Goku grinned, sharp like he would before a fight. He heard Vegeta’s breath catch, saw him still, lips slightly parted.

It was easy to shift his weight, bracing his arms on either side of Vegeta’s head. Pinning him, to all appearances, but Goku knew better. It would take far more than this to hold Vegeta if he didn’t want to be held.

Vegeta reached up to tangle his hands in Goku’s hair, pulling with delicious force, and Goku let himself be dragged down til their lips met, hot and rough, kissing hard enough to bruise a human.

Goku groaned quietly as Vegeta nipped at his lower lip, dragged his fingernails against Goku’s scalp. He shifted, pressing kisses against Vegeta’s jaw, moving lower, scraping teeth against Vegeta’s skin. Vegeta growled and tightened his hands in Goku’s hair, pulling him closer, encouraging. 

He wanted to look. Goku pulled free, sat up, straddled Vegeta’s hips. Braced his hands against Vegeta’s shoulders, keeping him flat on his back. Vegeta wrapped his hands around Goku’s wrists, squeezed lightly, met his eyes with burning intensity. Smirked, dangerous as always. Agreement and a warning. He’d play as long as he was having fun.

Warm muscle under his palms. Goku slid one hand downwards, tracing across Vegeta’s chest, first just fingers tracing the line of a scar, then nails scraping across a nipple. Vegeta hissed, eyes closing, back arching. Goku lowered his head, drew teeth across the same nipple, got a groan mixed with a warning growl in response, Vegeta’s fingers tightening in his hair again. 

Vegeta’s other hand was free, tugging at the hem of Goku’s shirt. Right. Easy to sit up, draw that off, both arms over his head. Grin at Vegeta’s eyes sweeping his now bare chest with interest. Goku paused longer than he needed to, arms still over his head, stretching, before he discarded the shirt on the floor. 

“You’re full of surprises, Kakarot,” Vegeta’s hands had slid to Goku’s hips now, squeezing, one thumb sliding under the waistband of his boxers. 

“What, you didn’t really think I had never kissed anyone before, did you?” Goku laughed at Vegeta’s disbelieving snort, but the laugh came out lower than usual. “Come on, Vegeta, I was just messing with you.” 

“Idiot.” One of Vegeta’s hands was on the inside of Goku’s thigh now, and wow that was distracting, light pressure against tender skin, awareness of just how much Vegeta could increase that pressure if he decided to. “Maybe you should demonstrate again.”

Goku obliged, leaning forward, sinking into the already familiar heat of Vegeta’s mouth. Their erections pressed together, a flare of pleasure. Vegeta lifted his hips, and Goku gasped into his mouth, losing all coherence. He felt the rumble of Vegeta’s laugh, the curve of his lips.

They were still sparring, in a way. It was a game and a competition, and it was perfect. 

Goku ground forward, gasped with pleasure then chuckled with satisfaction as Vegeta made a noise that had to be involuntary. 

He was going to take Vegeta apart. As much as he was permitted to. 

Vegeta’s hand on Goku’s thigh was still distracting. Goku shifted, pulling back again, enjoying the way Vegeta’s dark eyes tracked him intently. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing, Kakarot?”

Goku narrowed his eyes, realized when Vegeta laughed that he’d fallen for that bait. 

“Why don’t I demonstrate that too, then?”

Vegeta was probably trying to smirk, but it was coming out as a delighted grin. They did both love a good competition. 

“Go ahead,” Vegeta told him, and that was crystal clear permission.

The bare skin in front of him was still tantalizing. Goku took a moment to trace his hands across Vegeta’s chest again, downward, following the trail of muscles down to the sharp ridges disappearing into his waistband. Paused to circle a thumb against Vegeta’s hip, smiled at the surprised intake of breath.

Really by now they should both be naked. Goku stood, kicked off his boxers, tugged away Vegeta’s underwear too and ignored the snort that was probably telling him this wasn’t being sexy enough.

Vegeta gave an aborted yelp as Goku slid back on the bed and pressed Vegeta’s knees apart, kneeling between his legs. 

“Kakarot, you do know about lubricant right-,”

Goku was aware only vaguely, but he was pretty sure he didn’t need it for what he had in mind. 

He lowered his head and slid his lips around Vegeta’s cock, effectively ending any more complaints. 

Vegeta groaned and reached to twist his fingers in Goku’s hair again. Goku figured that was approval.

It was true that he hadn’t done this before. But it was something physical, and that was one area where Goku was always a quick learner. He flattened his tongue against Vegeta’s cock, took cue from the fingers tightening in his hair and Vegeta’s breath catching. Lowered his head, taking more into his mouth, til Vegeta bumped the back of his throat. Brought his hand up to wrap around what his mouth couldn’t fit, twisting slightly, enjoying the gasp that brought. Enjoyed the sensation, too, of Vegeta heavy on his tongue, salty in his mouth, breathless beneath him. 

Goku set a steady rhythm, pulling back then lowering again, keeping up a shifting pressure with his tongue. Vegeta groaned, gasped, generally seemed to approve. Goku braced one hand against the bed and used the other to hold Vegeta down with a grip on his right hip. That would probably leave bruises. It was a good thought. 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta’s voice was an even deeper, rougher growl than usual, and Goku went hot at the sound, shivers traveling down his spine to his cock.

It felt good, drawing those sounds out of Vegeta with his mouth. Goku hummed, earned another gasp, was encouraged to try swallowing just a little bit deeper. Vegeta groaned, tugged in the wrong direction on Goku’s hair, as if he wanted Goku to back off. “Kakarot, careful, I’ll—,” 

Goku was feeling stubborn, dove down just once more before intending to back off as requested, coughed and choked as his mouth filled with salt. Realized he could swallow, pressed back down as Vegeta arched under him, caught in release. Didn’t move to sit up until Vegeta has finished his climax, lay panting under Goku, no longer hard in his mouth. 

Stickiness on his face where he hadn’t swallowed fast enough. Goku brushed it off as he sat up. Vegeta blinked at him, dazed. “Is that really the first time you’ve done that?”

Hah. “Not telling.” Goku grinned down at him, felt impossibly fond as Vegeta snorted, probably trying to look superior but just looking pleased instead. 

It could get addictive fast, making him look that happy and wrung out. 

“So hey, what was that about lubricant?” Goku was pretty sure he’d like the position that needed that. 

Vegeta shifted, muscles bunching, pushed himself up on his elbows. Goku licked his lips. 

“Stay there,” Vegeta ordered, and something about the command sent tingles down Goku’s spine. Vegeta slid off the bed, vanished to the bathroom, leaving Goku waiting. He shifted, uncomfortably hard, and hoped Vegeta wasn’t going to take too long. 

“Found some.” Triumphant smile, a small tube in Vegeta’s hand. 

Goku licked his lips and tried not to look too desperate. 

“On your back,” Vegeta ordered, voice low and satisfied, and Goku felt deliciously hot. Moved as he’d been told, flat on his back, hands fisting in the sheets. 

This wasn’t quite the positioning he’d been expecting, but Vegeta clearly had a plan. 

“Look at you,” Vegeta murmured, appreciative, as he settled himself over Goku’s thighs. Goku wasn’t sure he’d meant to say it aloud. 

There was nowhere near enough touching happening at present. Goku released the sheets, moved his hands to Vegeta’s hips, dug his fingers in, insistent. 

“Patience, Kakarot.” Vegeta leaned down to bite at Goku’s neck, collar bone, pectorals, and Goku groaned, arched. 

“Harder.” Was that really his voice?

Vegeta complied, hard enough to cause pain this time, nearly breaking the skin. Would probably leave bruises. Goku twisted, panted open mouthed, hoped he’d be looking at the evidence in the mirror tomorrow. 

He’d never marked like that before. So few people were strong enough. 

“You really are full of surprises.” Vegeta’s breath was hot against Goku’s stomach, maddening.

Goku bucked upwards. “ _Faster._ ”

Hey, the last request had worked.

Vegeta’s hand on his cock suddenly, making Goku gasp, head thrown back, neck arching. There was something slippery coating Vegeta’s hand, a delicious slide. Goku tried to chase the motion of Vegeta’s hand, wanting _more_ , but Vegeta pushed him down with his other hand against Goku’s’ hip.

Then the hand was abruptly gone, and Goku whined at the loss, opening his eyes to look frantically at Vegeta. 

When had he closed his eyes? He’d wanted to watch.

Vegeta was smirking, the kind like he had a plan, and Goku wanted to flip him over and lick his mouth open again.

Then Vegeta shifted, forwards, one palm splayed against Goku’s chest, the other reached behind him, fingers far too light against Goku’s cock. Goku’s hands flexed against Vegeta’s skin, the need to _do_ something, all these sensations too much and not enough.

Vegeta drove his hips down, surrounding him. 

“Fuck,” Goku gasped, nails biting into Vegeta’s hips, head thrown back again.

“Yes,” Vegeta agreed, voice impossibly rough. Goku was half inside him now. Vegeta was sliding down slowly, pacing himself. Goku forced his eyes back open, head back up, to watch. Slid his hands down to Vegeta’s thighs, feeling the muscles there working as Vegeta controlled his descent. 

He was gorgeous like this, head thrown back, expression of bliss. In full control at the same time as seemingly surrendering it. 

Goku couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to get to have this. 

Vegeta took him in fully, made a soft noise, lips parted. Goku wondered how it felt, to be on that end. Looked like it felt pretty damn good. Surely not as good as Goku was feeling, though, heart racing, fire across his skin, pleasure so intense it kept threatening to close his eyes again.

Then Vegeta started moving, and Goku dissolved, moaning, world narrowed to the feel of Vegeta moving over him, Vegeta’s scent, the heat of his skin. The impossibility of how good this felt. 

“Vegeta.” Goku’s voice was all air. “So good.” He needed to tell him that. 

That smirk again, spreading lazily, viewed in snatches as Goku forced his eyes to refocus. Vegeta’s dark eyes meeting his own, the smirk growing sharper, as Vegeta moved faster. Goku groaned, arched. 

_Needed._

He flipped them, drawing gasps from them both, a landslide of changed sensations. Pressed Vegeta down, pinned him with his wrists held next to his head, smiled as Vegeta grinned.

“Bold move, Kakarot.” He didn’t sound mad though. Goku moved experimentally, trying to get the rhythm right. Vegeta flexed against him, back arching, as if searching for a better angle. Moved to hook a knee over each of Goku’s shoulders, rocked as if to test the position, purred. Forced Goku with the motion to release Vegeta’s wrists and shift his grip to Vegeta’s thighs, but that was fine, that was nice, Goku liked his thighs.

Goku thought he had a pretty good idea of where that spot was now. Thrust his hips forward, aiming for it, was rewarded with an open mouthed gasp. 

Kept moving, hazy with the perfection of it. Wanted to keep going a lot longer than he figured he’d be able to, at this point.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta breathed, open before him, and Goku came hard, shuddering with it for long moments. Pressed his cheek into Vegeta’s palm, suddenly there, Vegeta’s hands had been tangling in his hair, encouraging. Goku moved to press a kiss to that palm, slumped forwards, Vegeta moving his legs effortlessly to let Goku press against his chest.

Heartbeats slamming together. Goku lay panting, mouth open against Vegeta’s skin, surrounded. He was still framed by Vegeta’s knees, one on either side of Goku’s hips, Vegeta’s hands tangled carelessly in Goku’s hair. Pressure against Goku’s stomach, and he realized Vegeta was partially hard again. 

That as a nice realization. He’d made him feel that good, twice.

“Mmm.” Goku felt more than heard it, pressed as he was against Vegeta’s chest. “Not bad, Kakarot.”

* * *

The second time Goku woke, he was sprawled on his back, his usual sleeping position. 

Made infinitely better by Vegeta curled against him, hair tickling Goku’s chin, one arm flung carelessly across Goku’s stomach.

This was nice. Goku turned his head slightly, tipped his chin down, buried his nose in Vegeta’s hair. The familiar smell of Vegeta mixed with a slightly tangy hint of the shampoo they’d both used last night, cleaning up after sex.

Vegeta grumbled and shoved his nose further into Goku’s neck. “Still sleeping.”

“‘Kay,” Goku smiled, perfectly happy to lie here for as long as Vegeta wanted, skin on skin. They hadn’t bothered putting anything back on.

He felt Vegeta’s yawn against his neck, grinned, brought his left hand up to lace fingers with Vegeta’s right hand draped across Goku’s stomach. Felt deeply satisfied that Vegeta let him. 

Drifted, half dozing, fixing the sensations in his mind. 

Turned out landing on this planet had been a great idea.

* * *

“Mmm,” Goku licked his fingers, “so good.”

Vegeta watched with an intensity that sent heat pooling in Goku’s stomach, the dark eyes, the slight quirk of lips. “Are you always this excited about breakfast?”

“Yes?” Breakfast was usually pretty good back home. 

A shake of Vegeta’s head, a genuine small smile. Goku wanted to kiss him again. Contented himself with the warm tingling that covered him every time Vegeta made that visible choice to keep his guard down. To let Goku see him.

It was making Goku dizzy in the best way.

“Those Galactic Idiots better show up soon.” Vegeta took a large bit of his toast-thing with jam-stuff on it, the toast-thing much denser and more nutty flavored than on Earth, the jam-stuff flavored with a spicy rich fruit Goku had never known and somehow also tasting egg-like.

Goku shrugged, took another bite of the fried meat that had come with the meal. It was delicious, and also tasted a lot like bacon. 

“You don’t seem eager to leave, Kakarot.” Amusement in Vegeta’s deep voice.

_Goku stood in front of the bathroom mirror, breath catching. He was familiar with Vegeta leaving marks on his body, bruises from spars, scrapes from flinging him into cliffs. But this, this was different. No one had ever left these kinds of marks on Goku’s body before._

_He raised a hand to trace the edge of a bite mark against his chest, easily covered by his shirt. Shivered, closed his eyes, remembered how it got there. Realized he was getting hard again just thinking about it._

Dangerous to remember. Goku took a gulp of the tea-substitute, coughing when he tried to swallow too much, forgot that it was much more bitter than he was used to. Hoped his face wasn’t too red.

“Not a fan of the otcha?” Vegeta was leaning forward on the table, chin propped on one gloved hand, teeth sharp as he grinned.

Goku glared at him, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he recovered from coughing. Vegeta just laughed at him, soft and low, and just like that all Goku could think of again was skin on skin, shared breath, twisting together. 

Things he’d wanted for a while. Things he wanted to be doing more of, now that he knew Vegeta was on board with it.

When he collected himself enough to turn his attention outward again, Vegeta was leaning back, sipping his tea-stuff as if he hadn’t a care in the world. As if he belonged here, sitting at this cramped cafe with its little mismatched chairs, on a planet that exploded with strangeness. It struck Goku sideways that Vegeta would look exactly the same picked up and dropped into an Earth cafe, the same poise, the same confidence that he belonged. That to Vegeta, perhaps there was no difference, that this place might seem equally alien to him as Earth.

“Hey, Vegeta,” Goku tried to sound casual, probably fell slightly short given the way Vegeta’s eyes flicked to him with sudden calculation, “we’re going back to Earth after we get bored with the Galactic Patrol, right?”

Vegeta tilted his head slightly, puzzled. “Where else would we go?”

It was a relief that he said ‘we’, same as Goku did. That same thought that where one of them went, the other would eventually find a way to follow. 

Goku shrugged, watched Vegetea’s eyes narrow slightly. Was Goku being transparent, or was Vegeta just way better at picking out his moods than the rest of Goku’s friends?

“I don’t want to go anywhere else, really,” Goku hesitated, glanced at the otcha in Vegeta’s hands. Remembered the little smile Vegeta had given when he’d first taken a sip this morning, as if it was a fondly remembered flavor. “But, would you?”

Vegeta blinked at him, looking shocked. Goku held his breath, wondering if he should have just stayed quiet instead. 

A shake of Vegeta’s head. They both exhaled, Goku only then realizing that Vegeta’s breath had caught at the same time that Goku’s had. 

“I call Earth home, now,” Vegeta said, and relief hit Goku like one of Vegeta’s Galic Gun blasts, “I don’t have any interest in being some kind of wanderer. Besides, my family are there.”

He was nothing if not loyal to his family. Goku had used that back when they fought Buu, leaned hard on that wedge to split Vegeta’s opposition to the fusion. 

There was a lot that Goku felt like he owed Bulma, for tying Vegeta to the planet so effectively. Would he have just left, if Trunks hadn’t been born? Left to do his own thing as soon as he’d achieved Super Saiyan?

“Kakarot.” He must have had a strange expression, because Vegeta was giving him a concerned look. An _openly_ concerned look, Goku realized with a jolt, and that tingling was back in full force. 

Goku shoved some more toast-stuff in his mouth, aiming to look busy. Vegeta’s expression turned exasperated.

Today was one of the days when Vegeta apparently felt patient, his volatile temper banked. It was easier for Goku to read him on the other days, the ones when Vegeta was all fiery sparks and furious energy. That was battlefield stuff, familiar. 

They kept eating toast-stuff and bacon-stuff. It felt very home-y, except for the background buzz of voices speaking alien languages, the flavors and scents all just a little bit off from what Goku was used to, the buildings going up too high, sitting together too close, too many lights flashing.

“There you are!” He shouldn’t have been so annoyed to hear Jaco’s voice, “we’ve been looking everywhere for you two!”

“Well if you hadn’t run like _cowards,_ then we’d never have ended up separated in the first place.” Vegeta’s tone was artificially sharp, that familiar shield of arrogance. Goku knew without turning that Vegeta’s expression and posture would be closed off again, armor in place. 

“Well if _you_ hadn’t recklessly _teleported,_ violating at least five regulations in the Galactic Patrol rule book I might add…,”

Goku tuned the rest of the posturing out. Jaco here meant they were leaving, that was the main thing.

He wasn’t sure he was ready to go yet.

* * *

This was stupid. Goku raised his hand to knock, paused, lowered it. This was the kind of thing that Vegeta would call him an idiot for, just showing up and _wanting_.

The door whirred open, startling Goku. 

“Idiot,” Vegeta said, before grabbing Goku by the wrist and pulling him in.

* * *

“Vegeta?” They lay naked together again, Vegeta sprawled sated against Goku’s chest, warm between Goku’s thighs. There were aches in places Goku had never had aches before, but they were the pleasant kind. 

Wow, but that had felt _good_. He was no longer sure, as he had assumed last night, that being the one on the inside felt better than being the one getting pushed into.

“Mmh,” Vegeta answered, not moving an inch from his sprawl. A smile tugged Goku’s lips up. He raised a hand to tangle in Vegeta’s wild hair, rubbed his thumb lazily against the back of Vegeta’s neck. Felt Vegeta sigh and somehow relax further against him. 

Goku closed his eyes. Savored the warmth, against his skin, tingling in his veins. The comfort of Vegeta’s cheek resting above Goku’s heart.

Moved his free hand, finding Vegeta’s wrist, circling it, squeezing. Vegeta made no move to pull away.

“Don’t go anywhere without me, alright?” 

That was the core of it really. 

“Idiot,” Vegeta told him again, the insult fond and well worn, “that should be my line, Kakarot.”

Huh. Goku hadn’t thought of it that way. 

“‘Kay.” Goku slid his hand down Vegeta’s wrist, laced their fingers together, squeezed. Smiled when Vegeta squeezed back, bare palm against bare palm. “It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> We’re just gonna handwave that both their wives let them know offscreen that they’d hypothetically be okay with this


End file.
